


Good Morning

by bioward



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioward/pseuds/bioward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunwoo is so in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff just pure fluffy I have a potty mouth but I too extra care not even to curse in this, this is my first Monsta X fic I usually write VIXX so pls look forwards to my future work too ; u ;

Sunlight was pouring in through the thin, robin’s egg blue curtains that covered the bedroom window. Hyunwoo squinted; the brightness overwhelming. Minhyuk had picked out the curtains last week, he said he liked the color. Hyunwoo mentioned that the curtains were practically see through and wouldn’t block light in the mornings at all. Minhyuk had just smiled.

Sitting up and rubbing sleep out of his eyes, Hyunwoo looked over to his blonde boyfriend. Minhyuk was still fast asleep, his thin, pale legs sticking out from under the comforter, which was also blue. His hair, platinum blonde, fell into his closed eyes, and spread across the pillow. That combined with long lashes, soft, pouty pink lips, and a personality like pure sunshine made Hyunwoo wonder just how he got this lucky. Minhyuk was perfect. 

Hyunwoo lay back down, resting his head on his forearm. He watched Minhyuk sleep more than he would like to admit. Yeah, it was a little weird but Hyunwoo couldn’t help it, not when Minhyuk was this beautiful. Hyunwoo watched Minhyuk’s chest rise and fall which each breath, the blonde shifting a little to get away from the gleam of the sun. It was times like this that Hyunwoo actually appreciated Minhyuk’s choice of curtains. The way the sun fell across the bed, fell across Minhyuk, illuminated him. It reflected off his hair, softened his face, and bathed him in a warm, sunny glow. It was near holy. Minhyuk looked like an angel. 

Hyunwoo knows he’s got it bad. His friends make fun of him for it all the time. He knows they’re right, he’s head over heels for Minhyuk but he can’t help it. There’s something captivating, almost ethereal about Minhyuk. He’s the purest, kindest person Hyunwoo has ever met. There’s no one Minhyuk doesn’t like or doesn’t try to befriend. Hyunwoo is the opposite; he’s quiet, awkward and keeps to himself. But that didn’t stop Minhyuk from plopping himself down next to Hyunwoo during a class period and introducing himself. It wasn’t like Hyunwoo was a total loner but he wasn’t nearly as outgoing as Minhyuk.

Minhyuk turned his world upside down. It was like having the wool pulled from your eyes. Hyunwoo’s friend tell him he’s exaggerating but Hyunwoo truly believes it. Minhyuk showed him a different world. Okay, maybe he’s exaggerating a little bit but Minhyuk made a difference in him. Hyunwoo couldn’t answer how if you asked him but he felt it. Minhyuk made a difference. 

Hyunwoo doesn’t even notice that Minhyuk has woken up until Minhyuk taps his thigh, smiling at him sleepily. “Hi.”

Leaning over to kiss Minhyuk on the forehead, Hyunwoo smiles back. “Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

Minhyuk nods, stretching like a cat waking up from a late afternoon nap in the sun. “Like a baby.” He sits up, legs crossed and yawning. “Are you gonna make breakfast or do you want me to do it?”

Snorting, Hyunwoo sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed, standing up. “Even if I ask you to do it you’ll give up half way and I’ll have to finish.”

Minhyuk grins, watching as Hyunwoo heads to the bathroom. “You know me so well.”

“You know I do.” Hyunwoo calls from the bathroom, turning the sink on and wetting his toothbrush. Hyunwoo sticks his head out from behind the door to look at Minhyuk, who’s still in bed. “Pancakes okay?”

Minhyuk nods happily and Hyunwoo turns back to his original task of brushing his teeth. Minhyuk joins in the bathroom a few minutes later, also grabbing his toothbrush and his own toothpaste. He looks at Hyunwoo’s toothpaste and makes a face. 

Glancing at Minhyuk, Hyunwoo asks, “What?”

Minhyuk’s face crumples up even more. “I still don’t understand how you can use that toothpaste.” 

“What’s wrong with my toothpaste?”

Minhyuk stares at him like it should be obvious. “It’s bamboo salt. Who uses bamboo salt toothpaste besides grandpas?” 

Hyunwoo spits in the sink before laughing. “Are you suggesting I’m a grandpa?”

“Well you act like it sometimes.”

Rinsing off his toothbrush, Hyunwoo puts it back in the holder and leans against the wall, waiting for Minhyuk to finish. “Let’s consider it practice for the future.” 

“You’re gonna be a grandpa in the future?” Minhyuk asks. He’s joking, Hyunwoo can tell. 

Hyunwoo shrugs. “Why not? I like kids. I don’t mind adopting if it’s with you.” 

Minhyuk chokes on his toothpaste. Hyunwoo immediately straightens up with concern, patting Minhyuk’s back as he coughs. The coughing tapers off but Hyunwo keeps patting Minhyuk’s back. “Are you okay?”

Nodding, Minhyuk coughs one more time. “I’m fine” He croaks. “It’s just....that was unexpected.”

In all honestly, Hyunwoo agrees. He hasn’t really ever thought about kids or even grandkids but the idea of having a child with Minhyuk seems comfortable, normal, something that is meant to happen. 

Hyunwoo feels a little guilty though. Him and Minhyuk have been together for 2 years but he’s not sure if suggesting having children is considering moving too fast. “Sorry,” He says sheepishly, “You got surprised didn’t you?”

Minhyuk giggles. “Yeah I did, I mean you brought up kids all of a sudden. But I don’t mind it.”

Now it’s Hyunwoo’s turn to be shocked. “Wait what? You don’t mind?”

“Of course not. Why would I?” MInhyuk says it like it’s obvious. “I want to have kids too, I just didn’t think you’d bring it up now.”

Rubbing the back of his head, Hyunwoo looks away, suddenly feeling shy. “Yeah, to be honest I’m not sure why I brought it up now either.”

Minhyuk walks out of the bathroom to the kitchen and Hyunwoo follows close behind. “Well I did accuse you of being a grandpa.” 

Smiling, Hyunwoo squats down to find a pan for the pancakes. “That is true, you are guilty of that.”  
Opening the cabinets, Minhyuk pulls out plates, glasses and utensils. He sets them down on the table as he talks, “I think if anything we should start with a dog.”

Hyunwoo stands up, a saucepan in one hand and a spatula in the other. “You want to get a dog?”

“Why not? I like dogs, you like dogs, and its beginner grandpa training.”

Hyunwoo fakes offense. “I thought my grandpa like qualities came naturally.” 

Minhyuk giggles. Hyunwoo can never get enough of that laugh, it’s absolutely adorable. 

They work in silence for a bit, Minhyuk mixing up the batter while Hyunwoo greases the pan and fries up bacon. Minhyuk then sets up plates while Hyunwoo makes the pancakes. It’s quiet but it’s a good quiet. A comfortable quiet. Minhyuk sings to himself as he looks for orange juice and maple syrup in the fridge. He’s wearing Hyunwoo’s old dance team shirt. It hangs off his shoulder and barely hits mid thigh. Hyunwoo didn’t really notice before but now that he has the time the oogle he can’t help himself. 

“Hyunwoo! The pancakes!” Minhyuk shouts. 

Hyunwoo stops perving for just long enough to save the pancakes. They’re a bit dark but they’re not burnt so Hyunwoo deems them edible. Nothing a little extra maple syrup can’t fix. 

Food is served and they sit down together. Minhyuk swings his legs, his bare feet bumping against Hyunwoo’s shins. Hyunwoo doesn’t mind. It’s endearing. 

They talk about the potential puppy over breakfast. Minhyuk wants to name it Kkungkungie. Hyunwoo thinks it’s a cute name. 

Minhyuk puts away the maple syrup and orange juice while Hyunwoo cleans the plates. Minhyuk leans against the kitchen table as Hyunwoo finishing cleaning the last one and puts it on the drying rack. 

“You’ve been kind of out of it today,” Minhyuk says, “What’s on your mind?”

Hyunwoo turns to look at him, leaning against the kitchen sink and mirroring Minhyuk’s pose. “You.”

“You’re the magpie and I’m a shiny little trinket?” Minhyuk teases.

Hyunwoo teases right back, “Yep, I’m grandpa magpie and you’re a shiny trinket.” 

Minhyuk puts his hands under his chin and wiggles his fingers, making a bling bling effect. “I’m almost too bright to handle.”

“You are.”

Minhyuk flushes a light pink. “Don’t say it so seriously, it’s embarrassing if you do that.”

Hyunwoo only laughs in response and Minhyuk can’t stop himself from smiling. Neither of them say anything after that. Hyunwoo looks at Minhyuk, looks at his long lashes and pouty pink lips, looks at how Minhyuk’s legs look in his shirt, looks at how Minhyuk’s eyes twinkle in the sunlight. 

“Why are you staring?” Minhyuk asks softly. Hyunwoo knows that Minhyuk knows the answer. He just wants to hear Hyunwoo say it. So Hyunwoo does. 

“Because I love you.” 

Minhyuk smiles.  
”  
“I love you too.


End file.
